Christmas Calendar 2010: The Only Words
by lumos maximum
Summary: James hummed. "Those are butterflies; I get them all the time around you." / 100 word James/Lily drabbles everyday until Christmas, all of them with pieces of two hearts, souls and their everlasting love. / - 25 DEC ; December 25, 1980
1. FRONT OF CALENDAR

_When we were kids we chewed our chocolate and waited eagerly for Christmas to come, hopefully Santa would bring us something nice. The countdown has started and Christmas meant sweets, love and gorgeous presents so… introducing, a Lumos Maximum calendar for this year too._

**Name:** Christmas Calendar 2010: The Only Words  
**Author:** Lumos Maximum  
**Shipping:** _James/Lily_  
**Plot:** 25 drabbles á 100 words. Snippets from Lily and James journey together. Including Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** Starting from December 1, and goes on everyday until December 25th!

* * *

_1 December 2010 ; **Title:** Epiphany of Doom_  
_2 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Train-Booth [September 1, 1976]_  
_3 December 2010 ; **Title:** Studying with James_  
_4 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Portrait Hole, [November 3, 1976]_  
_5 December 2010 ; **Title:** Muggle Fairytale Gone Bad_  
_6 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Boys Dorm, [December 7, 1976]_  
_7 December 2010 ; **Title:** Immaturity, What a Bummer!_  
_8 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Common Room, [January 6, 1977]_  
_9 December 2010 ; **Title:** Relighting Birthday Candles_  
_10 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Entrance Hallway daytime, [February 12, 1977]_  
_11 December 2010 ; **Title:** Red Cheeked Whisperers_  
_12 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Boys Dorm, [March 10, 1977]_  
_13 December 2010 ; **Title:** Hate Fearing for Morons_  
_14 December 2010 ; **Scene:** By Fireplace, [May 2, 1977]_  
_15 December 2010 ; **Title:** The Only Words II_  
_16 December 2010 ; **Scene:** James Hideout, Lilys Hideout, [November 8, 1977]_  
_17 December 2010 ; **Title:** There Was Never Another Word_  
_18 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Muggle Bridal Shop, [April 19, 1978]_  
_19 December 2010 ; **Title:** Before I Do_  
_20 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Lawn outside Godric's Hallows, [February 20, 1979]_  
_21 December 2010 ; **Title:** The Only Words III_  
_22 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Bathroom floor, [November 25, 1979]_  
_23 December 2010 ; **Title:** Everyday Love_  
_24 December 2010 ; **Scene:** Delivery Room in St:Mungos, [July 30, 1980]_  
_»__25 December 2010 ; **Title:** First and Last Christmas Night_

* * *

_Alert this calendar so you don't miss your daily __fanfiction gift!  
_**Lumos Maximum**


	2. Epiphany of Doom

1 December 2010

**Title:** Epiphany of Doom  
**Scene:** James Room [July 19, 1776]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Welcome to the first of 25 drabbles! I hope you will enjoy them all and count down with me to Christmas. Maybe we can get past this long wait for presents together.. _LumosMaximum_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

"Sirius!" James shouted loudly. "It's a crisis!"

Sirius woke up, grumpy. "Why, what's wrong?"

A pin was lying on the floor. "That… _thing_ fell out of my Hogwarts envelope," James said, horrorstricken.

"Really? " Sirius said as frightened. "Buggers. Maybe it's for Remus? Read the letter."

"It says my name _everywhere_," James said anxiously. "Head Boy…"

"Everything's over," Sirius whined. "The end of an era!"

Slowly, while reading, James started to beam. "I'm the Head Boy!"

"Wait, you seem happy," Sirius said, confused. "Who's Head Girl?"

James clutched the letter to heart with a wide smile. Dreamily he said, "Lily."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...


	3. Insignificant Lecture

2 December 2010

**Title:** Insignificant Lecture  
**Scene:** Train-Booth [September 1, 1976]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **If you aren't reading like this already I suggest 1/2 option in the toolbar above the chapter droplist! Try it!

**… … … … … … …**

"James Potter, I find _everything_ important, especially these duties we are honored to receive," Lily started determined. She had practiced this speech all summer into perfection. "Facts are that your gang are very keen on breaking the laws that are the founding of the Hogwarts system and-and are you listening?"

"Yes," James insisted poorly with glossy eyes from gazing at her uninterrupted. "Something about Hogwarts funding? Founders?"

She had rehearsed so many times but the calm air around James made her forget the remaining words. "Never mind," she murmured quietly and looked perplexedly into his hazel eyes. "It wasn't important."

**… … … … … … …**


	4. Studying with James

3 December 2010

**Title:** Studying with James  
**Scene:** Library [October 8, 1976]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Oh, my boys…

**… … … … … … …**

"What characterizes Veelas?" Remus asked and anticipated a textbook answer.

"Their racks?" Sirius tried.

Peter nodded in agreement, "Definitely their racks!"

"Wrong answer!" Remus sighted and promised himself to avoid group studying.

"She's terribly beautiful. Any man will go as insane as killing coldblooded for her and not regret it," James said absentminded.

"Go on," Remus encouraged.

"When she walks her hair bounces and she chews her quill while reading…"

"Pardon?" Remus interrupted but James continued.

"Her eyes are electrifying green and –."

"That's Evans!" Sirius examined.

James sighed longingly towards Lily's corner, "Yeah, I know. That's Lily for you."

**… … … … … … … **


	5. The Classical Asking Lily Out

4 December 2010

**Title:** The Classical Asking Lily Out  
**Scene:** Portrait Hole, [November 3 1976]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **

**… … … … … … …**

"So, rounds," Lily yawned by the portrait hole. "Great."

James looked too excited. "Let's go, side by side. There's a castle to keep out of mischievous events."

"You are the mischievous events," she reminded him.

"Why, yes, I am." James smirked. "I would love to tell you all about it too, say Hogsmeade, next Saturday?" James suggested and for good measure he ruffled his hair.

His self-destructive effort amazed her slightly but still she groaned. "Do I even have to answer to that?"

"So it is a date!" James said, clearly hallucinating.

She walked off, shouting. "Has it ever been?"

**… … … … … … … **


	6. Muggle Fairytale Gone Bad

5 December 2010

**Title:** Muggle Fairytale Gone Bad  
**Scene:** Transfiguration Hallway, [December 6, 1976]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **"Two frogs fell into a bowl of cream. One didn't panic, he relaxed and drowned. The other kicked and struggled so much that the cream turned to butter and he walked out." – Unknown.

**… … … … … … …**

If holding the slimy soon-to-be-a-golden-cup frog that was homework wasn't annoying enough, Lily was forced to accompany Hogwarts walking broomstick to Herbology.

"Hey, Evans," James said and looked smug while fondling his frog.

"Potter," she acknowledged.

"Look up, Mistletoe," James clarified. "You know what that means, don't you?"

She approached him seductively, "Yes, _James_."

When he shut his eyes she pressed her slimy frog against his eager lips, watched him give it a big, wet kiss and anticipated magic.

Nothing happened, she only saw two frogs kissing.

"Nope, still no Prince Charming," she declared and left James baffled and cheated.

**… … … … … … … **


	7. Support Group

6 December

**Title:** Support Group  
**Scene:** Boys Dorm, [December 7, 1976]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **I wrote this for the 6th and realized that in Calendar 2009: His smells, His looks, 6th December was Peters day. Safe to say that I think Peter is partly stealing this one too…

**… … … … … … …**

"…kiss a frog!" James finished dramatically.

They couldn't help it, as lovers of pranks, they laughed.

"That's brilliant," Remus acknowledged. "Muggle magic."

"What? No!" James turned gloomy. "I will never have her."

"And you're realizing it now?" Peter said. "Wow, you really took your time on this one."

"Wormtail!" Sirius burst out in laughter. "That was brilliant."

"This is serious! Who else will be the mother of my children?" James asked, devastated.

"The other fifty percent of Earth?" Remus suggested.

"Worst case scenario is Sirius marrying you," Peter warned.

Sirius winked seductively. "You have more chance with me at least."

**… … … … … … … **


	8. Immaturity, What a Bummer!

7 December

**Title:** Immaturity, What a Bummer!  
**Scene:** Common Room, [December 29, 1976]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **My Email isn't working along with alerts so if you're having problems too you should check the ''Alerts'' tab(?) and look if fanfiction hasn't enabled your alerts. There's a guide of how you make things work there! _Okay, so back to todays little gifts *smiles*_; We needed a fight, a trigger, a build up, 7th December - this childish moment was needed before all the serious stuff starts. Enjoy!

**… … … … … … …**

"You're Head Boy, James," Lily shrieked and waved her arms.

James, infuriated by her irrational behavior, shouted, "But it was just kissing."

"Just kissing!" Lily hissed. "And then you start making babies in the hallway with _her_!"

"But why do you care?" James demanded fruitlessly.

"No buts!" Lily shouted instead of replying.

"Calm down –," Remus started.

"Butt out of this!" They both shouted.

With a last screech Lily ran up the stairs.

As on queue Sirius and Peter started laughing. "So many butts!" Sirius explained.

James couldn't help it, a small smile played on his otherwise angry written face.

**… … … … … … …**


	9. Unspoken Jealousies and Apologies

8 December

**Title:** Unspoken Jealousies and Apologies  
**Scene:** Common Room, [January 6, 1977]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: ** I love how girls never _really_ know, you know. I know I don't…

**… … … … … … …**

"Evans, can we talk?" James asked and sat next to her on the poufy couch. "I know I was… what do you call it?"

"A Prat? A Toerag?" Lily spat.

"Not _that_ harsh," James defended.

"A hypocrite who says one thing for seven years and then snogs _everything_ that's in the hallway?" Lily babbled out.

"What? No – wait." James paused, comprehending the message. "You got sad."

"Of course not!" Lily replied weakly. "No…"

James gave her a feather light kiss on the cheek. "You got sad."

Slowly, her hand went for her tingling cheek and tried to preserve his imprint.

**… … … … … … …**


	10. Relighting Birthday Candles

9 December

**Title:** Relighting Birthday Candles  
**Scene:** By Fireplace, [January 30, 1977]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Oh, There's too many written drabbles now. I'm sorting those out. This, however, is a keeper.

** … … … … … … … **

"Potter. It's my birthday," she pushed and crashed next to James by the fireplace. "Where's the grand gestures?"

Since they first met he'd done extraordinary and mad things to show admiration. Secretly she always awaited his finale.

"I'm giving mature gestures to seventeen's. To fulfill your yearly wish I'm…" James paused, defeated. "Giving up."

She stared up. "Where?" she asked, waiting for dividing skies and singing cherubs.

"No," and he smiled unhappily. "I'm giving _you_ up. "

"Oh…" Lily choked and it dawned to her what it meant to be left alone.

"Oh?" James perused surprised.

Quietly, she said. "Don't."

**… … … … … … …**


	11. The Only Words I

10 December

**Title:** The Only Words I  
**Scene:** Entrance Hallway daytime, [February 12, 1977]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Nobel prizes today, oh, the joy in this Swedish feast. Have a wonderful Friday and P.S. – I love those comments and reviews you guys leave. It's like my everyday calendar! Silent alerters, feel free to love/hate/share/write anything, really. I'm not scary, Lily Evans is.

- From me, to you all, The Only Words I.

**… … … … … … … **

"It's going to be amazing! We're going to have at least nine babies, at first," James told the bored-to-death Sirius. "In our eleven room house you'll get upstairs –."

He silenced quickly when the hallway smelled floral.

"Hi James," Lily greeted softly.

"Hello Lily," James replied.

They spent a silence observing each other warmheartedly, both with equally corky smiles.

"Bye, James," Lily ended and walked away.

"_What_ was that?" Sirius asked.

"Love...I love her," James explained yearningly and then, realizing that he _really_ loves her he yells. "LILY EVANS, I LOVE YOU!"

Lily spins around. "Bye, James," she repeats, blushing.

**… … … … … … … **


	12. Red Cheeked Whisperers

11 December

**Title:** Red Cheeked Whisperers  
**Scene:** DADA Hallway nighttime, [February 28, 1977]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Ah - You account less reviewers are cute people, thank you for reviewing!

**… … … … … … … **

"If you come closer…" James whispered, his breath tingling against her lips. Unintentionally they were holding each other's arms after crashing.

"I won't," she assured him but she stayed still, unable and unwilling to move.

"Let me take you to Hogsmeade," he whispered, seizing the moment of closeness. "We'll just try."

His eyes were honest and she couldn't miss her own desire mirrored in them. Lightly, she kissed him on the cheek, his rough skin alluring her. His hazels widened and she found herself infatuated.

Shamefaced for being smitten, she whispered, "Okay," and left quickly to avoid kissing him fully.

**… … … … … … …**


	13. Wait

12 December

**Title:** Wait  
**Scene:** Boys Dorm, [March 10, 1977]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **_Half-way(ish)._ I imagine a moon. A James who really wanted this date and three Maraduers who excused their Stag's absence more for their sake than James…"Shut up about Lily already and go on this date. Go! Go!"

**… … … … … … … **

"I should've kissed her," he murmured, pacing in the darkness. Possible moments in Madame Puddifoots and in Honeydukes, between tight shelves, kept him sleepless.

Another sleepless pacer opened his door and approached him boldly, like she'd known she'd always been awaited.

"I couldn't sleep," Lily excused herself, twitchy and worn. "I-I just couldn't…"

Tenderly, he cupped her face and met her forehead. "Finally," he whispered. "You found me."

She nodded, lips already parted and he leaned in. They kissed like it was their only shot; passionate, without fears, locked and refusing to stop until dawn.

His entire wait felt worthwhile.

**… … … … … … …**


	14. Hate Fearing for Morons

13 December

**Title:** Hate Fearing for Morons  
**Scene:** Quiddich Pitch, [April 3, 1977]  
**Words:** 100 (too few words today…)  
**Authors note: **I got a review during the 10th telling me I should portray Lily's friends more (10% of this story is for Alice *laughs*) and I needed a little laugh and somewhat a confirming thing that love makes us this lovely, fearless and _completely_ idiotic version of ourselves. Things you can do with fanfiction, eh?** Love, Lumos.**

**… … … … … … … **

"It's unbelievable," Alice gossiped, hogging Lily's attention. "You hated him."

James, flying up-side-down unnoticed, decided to freefall to regain Lily's interest.

While spiraling towards death Lily adverted his fall with magic, panicking. "I SAW YOU FALL ON PURPOSE!"

"I wanted to see if you were looking," he defended. _Perfect,_ he thought.

Lily flicked her wand, dropping him to the ground, hard. "WHO DOES THAT?"

"Morons?" he suggested despite feeling wittiest among men because she _had_ been looking.

"Moron!" Lily snapped. "I still hate him, Alice, intensely."

He would let her have that one, knowing that she watched over him always.

**… … … … … … …**


	15. The Butterfly Effect

14 December

**Title:** The Butterfly Effect  
**Scene:** By Fireplace, [May 2, 1977]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **It's odd really, May 2, 1997 their son would've beaten their murderer and there they are… with love, without even knowing. I know its fiction, but still. I really like this one, reviews are love.

**… … … … … … … **

Stretched out on her back Lily laid, rubbing her tickling belly. James, who entered the common room alone, seized the moment to jump above her, smiling widely. "What's wrong?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

"My stomach," Lily groaned as it got worse. "It feels… alive?"

"Almost magical?" James asked.

She knew about physics and energies, magic existed externally, still she nodded.

James hummed. "Those are butterflies; I get them all the time around you."

He buried himself in her hair, red cheeked, and she chuckled. This was the first time she believed there was magic inside of her too.

**… … … … … … …**


	16. The Only Words II

15 December

**Title:** The Only Words II  
**Scene:** Train Booth, [June 1, 1977]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:**

**… … … … … … … **

"Shut up sweetheart, there's something I just realized," Lily said astonished and covered James mouth.

Despite this he managed to ask. "Wh-ht?"

Without skipping a beat Lily said, "I love you."

James shone brightly and as fourth years passed their booth she shouted her newly found epiphany to the world. "I love James Potter!"

"Bout time," one replied. The rest nodded, agreeing.

James freed himself from her hand, wide smiled and flabbergasted. "Say it again," he pleaded.

Lily smiled, ready to wear those words out and spoil him to death.

"I love you," she chanted. "I love you so much."

**… … … … … … …**


	17. Two Letters and a Kiss

16 December

**Title:** Two Letters and a Kiss  
**Scene:** James Hideout, Lilys Hideout, [November 8, 1977]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **

**… … … … … … …**

_Dear Lily,_

_I know that we've only been apart for two months but that is sixty-one days I never wanted to spend without you. The Order work is draining but we're still fighting. _

_I can't wait until I wake up next to you in our free world. _

_James_

**… … …**

_Dear James,_

_I want to fill this letter with all my love but no owl will be able to carry that load. Instead I'll send you three words, unwritten and a kiss, unshared. _

_Always yours._

She kissed the parchment, hoping it would last.

Those three words she whispered, hoping he would hear.

**… … … … … … …**


	18. There Was Never Another Word

17 December

**Title:** There Was Never Another Word  
**Scene:** Lilys Bedroom Window, [January 9, 1978]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:**

**… … … … … … …**

"James?" Lily called when opening her window.

"I came here to say marry me Lily Evans!" James shouted, flying in muggle neighborhoods carelessly.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"I've always loved you, you know that," James alleged. "And we're young and dumb."

"You're dumb," Lily objected.

"Well, I'm dumb enough for the both of us so…what do you say?" James asked and flew into her bedroom.

"To what?" Lily asked warily.

"To my proposal!" James shouted, happily. "To eternity together."

"Eternity…" Lily said and it dawned to her, as James got on one knee, that she'd always known this answer. "Yes!"

**… … … … … … …**


	19. Should, Would, Could

18 December

**Title:** Should, Would/Could  
**Scene:** Muggle Bridal Shop, [April 19, 1978]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **meiscool2's English convos left their traces. See what I did there? It's all the same in Swedish, it is.

**… … … … … … … **

"What do you mean by 'we should wait?'" James asked, voice trembling.

People were dying, she felt fragile and everything had happened so fast. Somewhere in between everything there had been magic, love and safety blinding her.

"We're at war." She reminded him. "People die."

"So? Are you going to allow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named keep us from love?"James reasoned. He grabbed her arms, his nails digging into her skin with desperation. His vulnerability radiated, only that it was produced by her hesitations, not by deaths presence. "I would die for you, Evans."

And she knew that she could die for him too.

**… … … … … … …**


	20. Before I Do

19 December

**Title:** Before I Do  
**Scene:** Preparation Rooms, [September 3, 1978]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Oh! I was just making you(and myself) all teary. More cheerful for a couple of days, promise.****

… … … … … … …

"You're not regretting this?" Sirius asked James as he fumbled with his bow.

"No, never," James said casually.

"Because I have the bike ready and the letters written…" Sirius fished out two goodbye letters for them.

James smiled. "I won't be using goodbyes."

**… … …**

In the other preparation room Alice asked Lily the same thing.

"No, how can anybody?" Lily hummed.

Alice hesitated. "You've got a history of shutting James down."

"History ends here," Lily said beaming.

**… … …**

Both Alice and Sirius asked the married to be, "Are you sure?"

Both of the preparing lovers were firmly decided, "I'm marrying that fire."

**… … … … … … …**


	21. Our Home

20 December

**Title:** Our Home  
**Scene:** Lawn outside Godric's Hallows, [February 20, 1979]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Yesterday this 21 day old fic passed 24 favs and 48 alerts – that's double the alerts from last year. Thanks guys! Leave a review, today, during **STATSDAY.** Tell me what you've thought about this calendar so far. Any favorite? Something you hated? A misspelled chapter? Something very Lily/James? There's 30ish silent people with an unheard opinion :) I welcome flames/praise/tips or/and cookie recipes. And if you don't want to, it's cool, I adore you in your silence too, all 48 of you. _NaNaNaNaNaNa **STATSDAY! **_

P.S. The 'I do's' didn't come out so well (tacky and a cheap 'aw' trick). This, however, did. This felt real.

**… … … … … … … **

"Is the curiosity killing you…?" James murmured with his hands over her eyes.

"Quiet, _Mr. Potter_." She hit him in her darkness. "Remove your hands."

James obeyed; revealing a beautiful, yellow house with white fences.

"A house?" she asked, chocked.

"Our house!" James exclaimed blissfully as both envisioned growing old together there. "It's not perfect – yet. Four of our nine children –."

"Nine children?" she interrupted skeptically.

"We've talked about this…or maybe I talked about it," James retorted. "With myself."

"Maybe we should get started…?" She laughed and kissed him deeply.

He gave her flirty smile."I don't mind, _Mrs. Potter_."

**… … … … … … … **


	22. The Only Words III

21 December

**Title:** The Only Words III  
**Scene:** Their Bed, [August 8, 1979]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:  
**

**… … … … … … … **

He loved how she triggered every nerve ending under his skin with the simple touch of her fingers. It was the most thrilling feeling; her fingers trailing across his naked chest, drawing something repeatedly.

"What are you drawing?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

Her lips curved against his ribs. "Your heart," she replied.

She couldn't keep herself away from him; his skin under her fingertips felt like silk and hearing his heart beat hard made her feel alive.

His hand rested above hers peacefully, the simple movement completed them.

"I love this," she whispered.

Silently he said, "Me too."

**… … … … … … …**


	23. Absence of a Warrior

22 December

**Title:** Absence of a Warrior  
**Scene:** Bathroom floor, [November 25, 1979]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:**

**… … … … … … … **

She couldn't stop crying; James returned wounded after twenty-four days of absence. Relieved, they clung onto each other desperately, remembering what life was without their missing half.

"I never thought we'd meet," James stopped, inhaling her. "I missed you."

"Love, I'm so sorry," she cried instead. By soundlessly pointing towards her belly she told him everything there was.

"That's wonderful!" James exclaimed sincerely but he smelled like the contrary; dust, blood and war.

"How? We're bringing a chanceless child into war," she sobbed, squeezing her husband again. "I–_we_ can't survive without you!"

"I'll be here," James soothed unconvincingly. "I'm alive."

**… … … … … … … **


	24. Everyday Love

23 December

**Title:** Everyday Love  
**Scene:** Living Room, Sirius House, [June 14, 1980]  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Nothing gloomy today!** Up with those spirits.** Tomorrow is Swedish Christmas!

**… … … … … … … **

"Jam_sy_…" Lily purred towards James who massaged her feet. "How would you like to…_jump_ in Sirius bed?"

James gaped. "Lily! I've been asking you for ages. Why now?"

"Why not?" Lily shifted from purring to hurt. "You think I'm fat, don't you? Admit it!"

"I think you're huge," James admitted. "I also think you're incredibly sexy."

"Huge," Lily repeated towards her belly.

James laughed. "Sorry." He pecked her swollen feet twice.

Lily wiggled her toes happily. "How about doing that, with Treacle Tart in Sirius bed?" she purred seductively.

James shone. "These things make me remarry you in my head."

**… … … … … … …**


	25. Arrival of Joy

24 December

**Title:** Arrival of Joy  
**Scene:** Delivery Room in St:Mungos, [July 30, 1980]  
**Words:** 100x2  
**Authors note: GOD JUL SVERIGE! Merry Christmas to all of those who celebrate Christmas today. **I wish you the merriest Christmas of them all! With love (what else?), Lumos Maximum**. Also, **because the only gift I can give you is words you're getting an double long gift today and tomorrow. In the spirit of Chrismas! (I'm too exited today).**  
**

**… … … … … … … **

"JAMES POTTER I HATE YOU!" Lily shouted while weeping, twisting and turning. "I cu-huu-rse the day we met!"

"Just this last push," James insisted, nervously sweating.

She pushed; _he_ shouted and then Baby-Harrys cries filled the room.

"He's here," James acknowledged as he was ordered to cut the cord.

Baby-Harry was squealing frightened until he lay safely in Lily's arms and the nurses left. The silence fell as his big, green orbs stared at them lovingly, trying to adapt to the world of light.

"Hello," Lily whispered, voice soar from exhaustion. "Look at him, James, he looks just like you…He's so beautiful."

"Li-Lily," James stuttered as he backed away, afraid of breaking Baby-Harry. "He's so _small_."

At those words tears fell down James cheeks.

"James! You're crying!" Lily examined. As on queue Baby-Harry did too.

"Of course I'm crying, Lily Potter," James wept. "He's tiny and got your eyes and–and what if…"

"Don't–" Lily pleaded.

James nodded and laid next to his family. Carefully, he stroked Baby-Harry's cheek. Their son calmed down, sensing their joined presence, and James beamed prideful behind his tears.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," Lily whispered to Baby-Harry, already loving him endlessly. "We're your proud parents."

**… … … … … … … **


	26. First and Last Christmas Night

25 December

**Title:** First and Last Christmas Night  
**Scene:** Harry's Nursery, [December 25, 1980]  
**Words:** 100 x 2  
**Authors note: **Merry Christmas (**GOD JUL**!) all of my Harry Potter loving friends. May all your wishes come true and spread the love as far as you can. Thank you for drabbling, reviewing (_my special little elves who reviewed frequently deserves a extra loud shout-out - **thanks!** ), _favoring, alerting and making me feel like everyday has been a new gift during these 25 days of wait. It's bitter sweetly that I'm posting this last chapter.. With that said, adios, bon voyage, hejdå, bye. We'll meet again.  
_Lumos Maximum._

**… … … … … … **

"He wants boobs," James mumbled as Harry's cries filled Godric's Hallows. "Do I look like I have boobs?"

Lily groaned viciously and James, fearing Lily's sleepless rage, went to the nursery.

"Up we go little seeker," James said, lifting up the little crying bundle out of his crib and soothed him habitually. Not long after Harry silenced he noticed his wife's presence.

"I missed my boys," Lily said sheepishly. "And you left our bed cold." She joined their closeness, kissed James deeply and stroke her finger over Harry's little nose. "It's your first Christmas, Harry, isn't it?"

Harry made a pleased sound at his mother's touch. "Your father and I have all Christmases planned out," Lily hummed to Harry. "We'll build snowmen, eat Christmas food and go out caroling."

"And pranking!" James promised Harry. "It builds character."

"That's when you're older though." Lily smiled. "Like daddy was when he fell in love with mommy."

Harry caused another pleased sound, making them laugh, and gripped James finger, curiously.

James sighed blissfully. "It's overwhelming how much I love this little boy."

"I know," Lily agreed, kissing their sons temple. "I love him too."

And those were the only words that ever mattered.

**… … … … … … **


End file.
